


Making Things Up Again Evan

by usukimpala



Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, book of mormon (sorta)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: So this story is a fun little mishmash of au’s, headcannons, and other things (sorry if some of the characters seem ooc). It’s a bmc and deh crossover idea I had after watching a bootleg of Book of Mormon with Ben Platt as Elder Cunningham. I also felt that in a stepbrother au, Jer would be very protective o his new older brother





	Making Things Up Again Evan

It was the first of the tech rehearsals and you could feel the excitement of the cast, today they would have all their costumes, props, and it would be the first time working with the band. Jeremy put on his costume (black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie) then made sure his hair was neat. He hadn’t believed his luck at first when he’d gotten one of the main roles as Kevin in Book of Mormon.

After putting on the final touches to his makeup, Jeremy went into the wings of the stage. The other actors, dressed similarly to Jeremy, were already waiting. Jeremy pulled out his copy of the book and held it.

“Places in 1,” Mr. Reyes shouted from the stage as he went to sit in the audience, hot pocket in hand.

Suddenly Evan ran through the side doors of the theater and up on to the stage, breathing heavily as he stood next to Jeremy, “Sorry! The makeup lady took forever curling my hair.”

Jeremy chuckled, “No problem.”

Jeremy was still getting used to the fact that he now had a brother… after his dad and Evan’s mom had told them they were getting married that December, both of the boys had tried their best to hang out and get to know each other. It turned out to be not that hard of a task, as both were so similar.

Evan frequently played video games with Jeremy and Michael, and Jeremy often went on hikes with Evan where Evan would talk about the different types of trees and plants.

Jeremy knew Evan had also gone through some hard stuff last semester, what with his best friend committing suicide, but Evan seemed to be doing okay. However when Jeremy tried to bring up the Connor Project or Connor, Evan always changes the subject. Jeremy had a feeling Evan wasn’t telling him everything, but Jeremy couldn’t blame him (he still hadn’t told Evan about the SQUIP)

Jeremy had convinced Evan to do at least one play before college, and with the combined efforts of the rest of Jeremy’s friends, Evan had agreed. Evan had been casted as Arnold, which was impressive, especially since this would be Evan’s first play.

Jeremy walked out onto the stage, as Elder Price he had the first line of the first song. A few seconds later, Mr. Reyes shouted places and the curtain rolled open. The sound door bell rang across the auditorium, and Jeremy started.

“Hello!” Jeremy sang cheerfully, “My name is Elder Price and I would like to share with you the most amazing book!”

The first song went smooth, Micheal kept giving Jeremy thumbs up from inside the booth, which was a little distracting at times. Despite this, Jeremy was glad Michael had decided to join theater. Since Michael didn’t want to perform, he’d agreed to do lights and sound.

Jake and Rich were also in the play, Rich being casted as Elder McKinley and Jake casted as one of the other elders. Sadly none of the girls had fit the roles (though Christine had still decided to do crew, even if she couldn’t actually be in the play).

Everything was going well, then they got to Making Things Up Again. Jeremy watched from the wings as Evan, as Elder Cunningham, talked to the villagers and ‘made up’ passages of the Book of Mormon.

“And lo, the Lord said unto the Nephites: ‘I know you’re really depressed, what with all your… AIDS…and everything… but there is an answer in Christ.’” Evan was doing well, the way he played Arnold seemed natural and his emotions always felt so real.

“You see? This book can help us!” A girl, who Jeremy still hadn’t learned the name of, played Nabulungi. He knew she was a friend of Evan’s, Alina? Adeline? None of those sounded right.

“I just told a lie… No, wait, I didn’t lie,” Evan sang, the way he said the words, Jeremy could almost believe Evan had been through the actual situation, “I just used my imagination! And it worked!”

“You’re making things up again, Arnold,” As the person who played Elder Cunningham’s dad came out and sang Evan seemed honestly shocked to see the character there.

“But it worked, Dad!”

“You’re stretching the truth again, and you know it.”

Jeremy watched the next character enter the stage, “Don’t be a Fibbing Fran, Arnold”

Evan jumped as ‘Joseph Smith’ sang, “Joseph Smith…?”

“Because a lie is a lie” Both the characters of Arnold’s dad and Joseph Smith sang at the same time.

“It’s not a lie!” At this point Jeremy couldn’t tell whether Evan was acting or just reacting as the characters sang. It seemed almost too good… Jeremy laughed at his own joke.

More characters entered stage, surrounding Evan on the platform that had recently been built, “You’re making things up again, Arnold,” Evan missed his line, which was strange (as he’d been getting them all so far) but the other actors continued anyways. “You’re taking the holy word and adding fiction! Be careful how you proceed, Arnold. When you fib, there’s a price.”

The next character wasn’t a part of Arnold’s imagination, but one of the villagers “Ahh, this it bullshit! The story I’ve been told is that the way to cure aids is by sleeping with a virgin! I’m gonna go and rape a baby!”

Jeremy chuckled, he still couldn’t believe the school was allowing them to put this particular play on. All the cursing and mentions of sex, especially with babies.

Evan missed his line once again, but the girl playing Nabulungi improvise, “Elder Cunningham, he shouldn’t do that, right?”

“I- i- uh…” Evan stepped back, Jeremy raised an eyebrow, why was Evan missing cues, and why did he have a deer in headlights look? Evan had been doing really well up until now. “I- I’m sorry…”

Evan sprinted off stage, running into the wings and past Jeremy. Jeremy went on stage and made eye contact with Michael through the booth windows, Jeremy pointed to the left wing where Evan had run through. Michael nodded as Mr. Reyes got up on stage and started giving a speech about professionalism.

Jeremy ran through the left wing and he and Michael crossed paths in the hallway.

“Where do you think he went?” Jeremy asked, “And why’d he run off like that?”

“Let’s try the bathrooms,” Michael suggested pointing down the hall.

Jeremy and him nodded and they raced through the school hallways. The first bathroom was towards the entrance to the school. The boys went into the men’s bathroom. Jeremy couldn’t help but remember that it was the same one Rich had told Jeremy about the SQUIP in.

Once they’d turned the corner Jeremy saw Evan, curled up on the back wall of the empty bathroom. Jeremy heard Evan’s muffled sobs.

“Evan!” Jeremy said running up next to him and kneeling down.

“I… I… I messed everything up… I’m sorry..”

Michael sat on the other side of Evan, “Ev, it’s okay, it’s not a big deal, it’s only a rehearsal.”

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, bro, everyone makes mistakes. No one’s going to blame you.”

Jeremy could only hear a few of the things Evan said through his tears and panicked breathing, “No! It’s all my fault… everything… the orchard, the emails, Connor…”

“Evan that wasn’t your fault, you didn’t kill Connor,” Jeremy held his hand on Evan’s back, attempting a sort of hug. Jeremy wasn’t sure why Evan was bringing up those things, but he was going to try his best to help.

Suddenly someone ran in past the sinks. He reminded Jeremy of Michael, but whiter and with shorter hair, also instead of a hoodie the guy wore a button down short sleeve shirt over a t-shirt.

“Eva- wait who the fuck are you guys?” The guy stared from Michael to Jeremy.

Jeremy glared standing up, “I’m his brother.”

The guy looked genuinely shocked at this statement, “Brother? But Evan doesn’t have a brother?”

“Well he does now, his mom got married to my dad.”

“I-i didn’t… I didn’t know that…”

Jeremy continued his steely glare, “I’d like to know who you are, and why you’re here. As you can see he’s currently having a panic attack, and we’re trying to help him”

“My names Jared. Me and Evan, we’re… friends.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “He’s never mentioned you before.”

“He didn’t?”

Jeremy shook his head, “Not once.”

“Well anyways, if you’re his brother who’s that,” Jared pointed at Michael, who was still working on comforting Evan.

“That’s my….” Jeremy wasn’t sure what to call Michael, his friend seemed technically correct, but he and Michael had known each other over 12 years they were… more than just friends, or even best friends, suddenly he blurted out, “Boyfriend.”

“Oh, um… good for you.”

Evan’s sobs and muttering seemed to increase as Michael glared up at Jared and Jeremy.

Jeremy glared at Jared once again, “Look I don’t know you, so if you’d leave that would be extremely helpful.”

“I’m his friend!? You don’t think I want to help?!” Jared glared right back.

“How am I supposed to know you’re telling the truth?”

“Why would I lie about being a panicking person’s friend?!”

“I don’t know, why would you?”

“I probably have more of a right to be with him right now than anyone!”

“WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND HELP!?” Michael shouted at them, obviously also panicking, “It doesn’t matter

“Right,” Jared and Jeremy spoke at the same time, sitting down next to Evan, who was still crying uncontrollably.

“Anyways what happened, when I walked into the rehearsal late, Evan was missing and Mr. Reyes was freaking out about the two main characters running off,” Jared asked Michael and Jeremy. Mainly Jeremy as Michael was currently taking Evan through some breathing techniques.

Jeremy sighed, “Wish I knew, we were doing one of the songs when Evan started forgetting his lines and then just freaked out and ran off.”

“What song,” Jared asked, closing his eyes and sighing, as if he knew what was coming.

“Making Things Up Again,” Michael stated, his earphones now off, as he’d put them on Evan and started playing classical music for Evan to help him calm down/

Jared heaved another deep sigh, “Fuck… this is my fault. I… well, um, has Evan told you about Connor Murphy?”

“Yeah they were really close friends and then last year he committed suicide, right?” Jeremy repeated the story he’d heard from Evan.

“No,” Jared muttered, “That was the story we made up when Evan’s note was found on Connor.”

“Wait, what?” Jeremy was confused.

“Do you need me to explain it to you in more simple terms?”

“Exposition later!” Michael cut in once again, “Evan should be our priority right now!”

Evan had seemed to be calmed down, he at least wasn’t crying or muttering to himself anymore

“No it’s okay… Jared, you can tell them…” Evan sighed taking off the headphones and handing them back to Michael.

“You sure?” All three of them spoke in unison.

Evan nodded, “It was gonna come out sometime, why not now…”

Jared looked concerned, “How much do you want me to tell them?”

“Everything,” Evan said, his cheeks were still red from crying, “The truth behind the Connor project, the emails, Zoe, our fight, all of it. Even… the truth behind how I actually broke my arm…”

“What do you mean the truth behind how you broke your arm? You just fell out of a tree, right?” Jared asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“I- I didn’t exactly fall… I let go…”

Evan seemed to stare sadly at a space in front of him, looking past Jared.

Jeremy didn’t quite get what Evan meant by let go, then suddenly it dawned on him what ‘letting go’ entailed.

“Ev…” Michael whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Both Jared and Jeremy spoke at the same time once again, then glared at each other.

“He should’ve at least told me,” Jeremy muttered angrily at Jared, “I am his stepbrother…”

“Guys. Please. Stop.” Michael sounded as if he was at his limit, “It’s really not the time to be fighting about who‘s closer to Evan, we all care about him, okay.”

For the second time in a row Jeremy and Jared looked like puppies who’d just been scolded for chewing on something they shouldn’t have.

“Look I didn’t… I didn’t tell anyone,” Evan sighed, “Except for my mom, and that was after everything with Connor…”

“About that, I still don’t get what happened, so you and Connor were never friends?” Jeremy asked Evan.

Evan nodded solemnly, “Connor and I only met twice, the second time h-he was apologizing for, something… he did during our first meeting by… signing my cas, when he, uh, saw one of my notes that I write to myself. A few days later his parents… well they told me h-he’d committed suicide and they, well… they thought we were friends…”

Evan paused, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’ll explain the rest,” Jared said calmly, noticing Evan was on the verge of tears again, “After Ev couldn’t tell the Murphy’s he wasn’t friends with Connor, they invited him to dinner where he told them he and Connor shared secret emails. I then suggested we make a fake email account and write them.”

Evan sighed and curled up tighter, his words were muffled but still understandable, “You guys probably hate me… I used someone’s suicide for my own benefit, and then lied about it… I’m probably the worst brother or friend ever…”

“Of course not,” Jeremy understood how Evan felt, he’d felt some if the same feelings after the SQUIP incident (as those involved officially called it), “Look, Evan… I didn’t tell you about it cause I didn’t want you to get hurt… but I also did something really, really stupid last year.”

“What do you mean,” Evan look up slightly, staring at Jeremy.

Jeremy closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them back up, “I bought this supercomputer pill that tells you how to be cool because I liked this girl, and it ended up making me leave my best friend and saying things I still regret,” Jeremy looked up at Michael, who had a look of half encouragement and half pain at remembering the Halloween party, “Also because of it I dated this random popular girl I didn’t even like that way, cheat on said girl, and it tried to take over the entire school. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. But no one blamed me or hated me for it, at least after a little while.” 

Evan’s expression was hard to read as he stared off, “They forgave you? After all of that?”

“I still don’t know why, I was a complete asshole, but the point is that they gave me a second shot. And I’m sure everyone will do the same for you.”

“Your brother’s right Ev,” Jared assured, “Sure you were being a dick, but,” Jared sighed, “So was I. I said some really dumb things to you, and probably hurt you a lot.”

“Jared, earlier… when you said you were my friend, did you mean it?” Evan asked, quietly, as if worried the words wouldn’t be true if he said them any louder.

“Yes, I did,” Jared nodded, “No more ‘family-friend’ bs, the two of us have been through so much together, I’d be proud to call you my friend Evan.”

Evan uncurled as he and Jared embraced in a hug, Jeremy jumped in, wrapping both his arms around Evan and Jared. Finally Michael joined the hug, his arms nearly wrapping around everyone. The four sat like that for what felt like ages. The heat of all of them combined in a comforting way. Sure they were all really messed up, but at least they had each other.

Suddenly Michael looked up, “Wait Jer, did you call me your boyfriend earlier?

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n hope you all like it! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated! And @monsterunderthefedora thanks for inspiring me to finally post one of my stories )


End file.
